


[Podfic] Two Industrial Loads on Hot

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Drugs, Laundromat, Laundry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, asshole!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank works the overnight shift at the laundromat, partially because it's easier to push prescription painkillers on the side in the middle of the night, but mostly because there are fewer disapproving old people around to tattle on him for playing The Floor Is Lava on the washing machines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Two Industrial Loads on Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Industrial Loads On Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330923) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



 

**  
**

  
**  
Title:** Two Industrial Loads on Hot  
 **Author:** [jedusaur](http://jedusaur.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:** [xojemmaxo](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/)  


  
**Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...)

  
**Pairing:** Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Pete Wentz

  
**Rating:** Mature  
 **Time:** 19:22 minutes

  
**Direct Download** : [Here](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Two%20Industrial%20Loads%20on%20Hot.mp3)  


  
**Original Text:** [Here](330923)  



End file.
